


It Started With A Dream

by prophetsdream



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, I have no idea, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, inexperienced L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophetsdream/pseuds/prophetsdream
Summary: L is reluctant to give up control, but he wants to continue feeling the way Light makes him feel after Light wakes up from a dream (nightmare).
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 71





	It Started With A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of the very first fic i ever posted and was my entry into the world of fanfiction years ago. its weird, rushed in parts, and probably doesn't make much sense but i love it so much.
> 
> i'm slowly bringing my stories over to ao3 from ffnet, so if this seems familiar, that's why. i apologize in advance.
> 
> no beta. i edit for myself. all errors are my own.

Two months had passed since L decided to handcuff himself to Light.  
  
Originally, it hadn't been his first choice to keep the young man close. However, after finding fault in every other way he tried he made due with what best fit his needs. The practice, while it seemed unpractical and slightly juvenile, would have to do. L had every intention of keeping a close and constant eye on his main suspect.  
  
L convinced himself early on that Light was to blame for the deaths. While he may have played the part of a good student, the detective knew better. He wasn't easily deceived; he knew damn well what he was doing and he'd never been wrong. People really needed to have more faith in him.  
  
"Ryuzaki?" Light asked with a heavy sigh, his eyes trained on the monitor in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Light?" L responded.  
  
"Is there anything else we can do? I'm bored," Light told him, diverting his gaze away from the screen to look at the man beside him. He watched as L popped a piece of hard candy into his mouth; strawberry flavor, he was sure.  
  
"Is that all?" L asked, narrowing his eyes. Light simply nodded in response.  
  
"Well, if that's what Light wants, then that's what he'll get." L said as he pushed himself up from his abnormal sitting position and jumping off the chair almost effortlessly. The chains connecting them jingled with his movements.  
  
"Come on," L ordered, tugging on the chain to get Light moving. He mused over his desire for more strawberry pie while they walked through the empty building and into the kitchen.  
  
"Ryuzaki, how come you only eat sweets?" Light questioned, grabbing an orange from the fruit basket sitting on the counter. Apples lost their appeal thanks to Ryuk.  
  
"Sugar is good for the brain," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.  
  
Light wondered where he got his information from. He watched L walk around the kitchen, testing the limits on the chain between them. L skimmed over all the food that he deemed inedible. Light made a mental note that the detective skipped over everything that was good for the body and he only paid attention to things with high sugar content. L was going to die of diabetes, he thought.  
  
"Light, I need your input." L said as he down next to the younger man, pulling his knees up his chest.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, first off, my percentages of you being Kira are now back to under five percent," L smiled awkwardly. "I thought Light would like to know that."  
  
"Is that what you wanted my input on?" Light inquired, looking over at him.  
  
"Not at all," he started, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of pie he'd forked into his mouth moments prior. "In fact, thanks to discoveries brought on by the recent deaths, it is safe to say that not only criminals are being targeted. I have reason to believe that there's another motive behind the new Kira, one entirely different from the first one."  
  
"The first one being me," Light muttered.  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well, if you want my honest opinion, I think that, given the circumstances and how closely people are dying, someone with less intelligence is doing it." Light stated, toying with a piece of orange peel. "Because of how sporadic the killings are and the difference between the first and second Kira, I believe it may be a woman this time."  
  
L blinked, his eyes widening at Light's words. "What makes Light say such things?"  
  
"The number of deaths have risen considerably since you first suspected that I was Kira and these deaths — done purposely, of course — have gotten far more publicity, which leads me to believe that a woman is behind Kira." Light looked at him, a faint blush running across the bridge of his nose as their eyes met.  
  
"Very good," L said. He honestly hadn't expected Light to pick up on that much, so to say that he was surprised by Light was a definite understatement.  
  
L placed his thumb against his bottom lip, gently biting it as he thought over Light's observations, content on staying within the confines of the kitchen. It had been a while since he'd left the work station. Light, on the other hand, had grown tired of sitting at the tiny island.  
  
"Ryuzaki, how about we go to bed? We've been doing this all day and everyone else has gone home for the night," Light said with a yawn. "I'm beat. I bet you could use the rest as well."  
  
Light stood up, arching his back in a well needed stretch and groaning with the feeling of his joints popping. It felt like it'd been years since he'd gotten a decent night's rest, even though the amount of sleep he got in a day was more than L got in a week. L's sleeping habits made absolutely no sense to him — not that anything the detective did made much sense. Light had to give him credit, though. Not many people could pull off functioning as well as L could on such little sleep.  
  
"Are you coming?" Light asked, pursing his lips and staring at the annoying mess of black hair.  
  
"I have no other choice," L drawled. He carefully removed himself from the chair and allowed Light to lead the way to the room they'd been sharing since he granted Light freedom from his voluntary prison sentence.  
  
Light walked with a swiftness, his steps graceful. It was like his feet weren't even touching the floor. It was like he was a ghost silently moving from one place to another. L tried to find a reason behind the way he walked, so it came as no surprise when he found himself watching the way Light's hips swayed almost teasingly from side to side. L's gaze diverted to the floor after " _I bet he's doing that on purpose_ " flashed through his mind.  
  
Light felt a little resistance coming from L's end of the chain and, after turning his head to see that L had slowed down, he balled a small portion of the chain in his fist and pulled. The sudden jerk forced their bodies together. L, who was lost in thought, looked up at the back of Light's head before distancing himself. Normally he would have a word or two to say, possibly mocking his incompetence to walk or jumping into a speech about why he was the perfect suspect, but he didn't open his mouth. It felt weird to Light that L hadn't said a word.  
  
"Light?" L stared at his frozen body.  
  
"Sorry," Light said as he resumed walking towards their room.  
  
"Are you alright?" L asked, forcing down thoughts about Light that he really shouldn't have been having. On the outside, L looked calm and collected, but on the inside... well, that was a completely different story.  
  
"Yeah. I'm good. I was just thinking." Light assured him, contemplating every possible reason for the way L was acting.  
  
"Oh? About what?" L wondered aloud.  
  
"The case," Light stated, though he honestly wanted to say _you_. "The transition back into the world after everything is said and done. It'll be weird."  
  
"I see." L said, knowing that there was more he wanted to say.  
  
Light shrugged, letting L know that he heard him, as he pushed the door open to the room. For the first time that night — and after he started feeling sorry for himself — he began to drag his feet along the carpeted floor. L trailed behind him, his thoughts solely focused on finding out what was wrong with Light and the sudden change in his demeanor. The way he was acting just didn't sit right with L.  
  
"Ryuzaki," do you think we could go without the handcuffs tonight?" Light asked, his voice holding a slightly hopeful tone. He unzipped his slacks, allowing them to fall to the floor before sitting down on the edge of the bed. L looked at him, despite knowing that Light had expressed many times before that he didn't want the detective watching him take his clothes off.  
  
"Light," L began, digging through his pockets for a moment and fingering the key that was hidden in the fabric. He kept it on his person at all times, though he was certain that he'd never need to use it. "You asking has just placed you over five percent."  
  
Light looked up at him, his hands resting on his knees and his brows furrowed. There was nothing shocking about hearing that — L was on the look out for anything that could and would bring him down. But, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to care.  
  
"I don't care, Ryuzaki. I really don't." Light told him. "I just wanted to sleep without the chain for a change."  
  
L climbed onto the bed next to him and leaned back against the wall, the laptop that he used at night was already waiting for him. Light sighed, knowing that he was fighting a losing battle as he slid under the duvet. The uncomfortable chain digging into his arm as he was forced to lay on his back so that L could continue working. L following suit, getting ready for the sleep he knew would elude him. The bed moved as L climbed under the blanket, relishing in the warmth and pulling his legs up into his normal sitting position.  
  
"Go to sleep," L said softly, hoping to deter the conversation about unlocking the handcuffs like Light wanted him to do. "You need the rest."  
  
"I need the rest? You're the one that doesn't sleep." Light said in annoyance.  
  
"I don't require the same amount of sleep, Light. You know this," L told him, yearning to add _duh_ to the end of his statement like he was some young girl thinking she was making a point.  
  
Light rolled his eyes, trying to get as comfortable as possible. He was tired of hearing the same old nonsense spew from L's mouth. There was always a reason for what he did, didn't do and needed. It was all ludicrous.  
  
L momentarily watched Light as he finally allowed sleep to take him. His breathing eventually evened out, his squirming stopped, and he looked much younger than he was — he looked more innocent — than he did during the day. He figured that the investigation was starting to take a toll on him, if the way Light had been acting was anything to go by. The detective couldn't blame him for being exhausted.  
  
Only, he wasn't just tired and L knew that. He just didn't know what the other problem was.  
  
L typed away at his laptop, listening to the soft whirl of the ceiling fan. Thoughts of the case zoomed through his mind, lacing with curious muses about Light and the uncharacteristic things he'd been thinking about wanting to do with Light. Those thoughts weren't normal, he knew, but he couldn't help it. The way Light was — his looks and his level of intelligence — were far superior to anyone else he'd met since coming to Japan.  
  
L would be lying to himself if he thought that his suspect was unattractive. He often wondered if the way he looked extended to every part of his body. If he had a pretty face, was the rest of him just as nice to look at?   
  
Light's level of intelligence nearly rivaled his own, which was a great feat in and of itself. There were many people back home trying to fight for his title, trying to be as smart as he was, and trying to one up the genius under him. However, they could barely compare to Light. Light was a truly magnificent example of the human race. L just wished he didn't have the title of Kira hanging over his head.  
  
Taking a break from his work, he peered down at the sleeping form nestled under the covers and watched the blanket rise and fall with his shallow breathing. Silently, he studied Light as if he were on display, once again marveling at his beauty. He was tempted to reach over and touch his face; just a quick touch and nothing more. It wasn't something he'd normally (or think) during the day when he was awake, but in the dead of the night when Light was sleep, the urges came naturally and they were easier (possibly, maybe) to deal with.  
  
"Ryuzaki..." Light murmured, stirring beside him. L continued to watch him through the hair that had fallen in front of his face, eyes wide and confused. When he failed to make another sound or movement indicating that he was waking up, L decided that his short break was over and he turned back to his laptop.  
  
A couple minutes passed before Light's movements began to increase, the cuffed hand patting the bed next to him, almost as if he were searching for something. For what, L couldn't say, but he was curious as he stopped typing in the middle of his sentence to watch the younger man with interest.  
  
"... 'zaki, no!" Light cried out, his face scrunching up.  
  
No? What was he dreaming about?  
  
Paying close attention to his slumbering suspect, he placed the laptop on the end of the bed before leaning over Light for further inspection. He took note of how Light was crying. This was a first — Light had never reacted to his dreams in such a manner before. Not that L would know, as Light had never talked in sleep or slept so fitfully.  
  
Gently, he pressed the palm of his hand to Light's cheek (after finally getting over the idea of not touching him). He hoped that the touch would help calm him down or keep him from thrashing about. L wanted to comfort him, wake him up and tell him that it was all a dream, but he didn't know how to.  
  
An incomprehensible slur of words fell from Light's lips as the younger man started to calm down. L chuckled lightly, nerves still on edge, but less concerned since his cheap attempt to comfort Light seemed to have helped a little bit. It was as Light calmed down that L threw all inhibitions into the wind as he leaned down farther and ever-so-lightly pressed his pale lips to Light's cheek.  
  
It was a short and barely there kiss, but it still sent something through him that he'd never felt before. L wasn't sure what to make of it, so he shrugged it off and picked up his laptop, ready to get back to work.  
  
However, he was unable to concentrate (as had become normal for him). After sitting there staring at the screen for what felt like eternity, he put his index finger to his mouth, watching Light from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Again," Light purred, rolling onto his side to face L. The chain pulling at L's wrist.  
  
"What?" L asked, blinking.  
  
"Do that again... felt nice," he mumbled and cracked his eyes open, hoping that the dark haired man would get what he was asking for.  
  
Without saying another word, L nodded and leaned down once again to swipe his lips across Light's cheek. Light sleepily looked up at him, their faces only inches apart, a small smile playing on his face. The same feeling from earlier resonated through L's entire being. They watched one another, careful to not lose the moment.  
  
It took a moment for Light's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, but once they did, he realized how close L actually was. And, with the glow of the man's laptop, Light realized that L looked nearly angelic.  
  
Without hesitation, he slipped the cuffed hand out from under the blanket and loosely grasped L's wrist. He brought it up to his face, his breath ghosting over the pallid skin before he looked up, almost as if he were asking for approval. When L didn't do anything, he softly pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist.  
  
L shivered, pulling away from Light. Nothing was supposed to happen between them; they weren't supposed to breach their relationship of detective and suspect.  
  
L had never felt like that before. He'd never felt his heart leap into his throat or the figurative butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He'd never bothered to deal with that side of himself. For L, he was all work and no play. Honestly, L had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to let Light touch him in such a way? Was he supposed to touch him back?   
  
Was he thinking too much?  
  
_He didn't know_.  
  
What he did know, however, was that Light was probably more experienced than he was. He assumed that Light had been with Misa enough to know what to do.  
  
"Light?"  
  
"Yeah," Light whispered, reaching out, his fingers playing L's like piano keys. It didn't take him long before he laced their fingers together, immediately taking the chill away from L's hand.  
  
"Don't, Light." L said. "I can't. We can't."  
  
"Why?" Light asked.  
  
L couldn't answer him. He didn't know how to. He wanted things to continue as much as Light did, but he knew it was a bad idea. No, a horrible one. It was dangerous.  
  
"Nothing?" Light questioned when L failed to answer him.  
  
Light, like before, brought L's wrist back to his face, but this time he gingerly placed his lips against the back of his hand. Slowly and deliberately, he planted a trail of wet kisses up his arm, stopping at the edge of the white t-shirt barring L's shoulder from his wandering mouth.  
  
"That feels good." L managed to choke out.  
  
"Yeah?" Light nearly moaned in his ear before his lips met the side of L's neck, sucking and nibbling softly on the flesh of his new-found lover.  
  
"Nn," L moaned quietly. The noise was foreign to his ears and for a moment he had to figure out who it came from. When the realization that the sound came from his mouth hit him, his eyes shot open and he tried to look down at the boy kissing him. Light took note of the way L tensed and he reluctantly pulled away from the junction between his neck and shoulder with a soft audible _pop_.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, lifting his head so they were face to face. Light briefly wondered why he'd never really bothered to pay attention to how stunning L was.  
  
"Light," he started. "This isn't..."  
  
He was mid sentence when Light hushed him with a kiss. it only lasted a few seconds, and it wasn't nearly as amazing as he thought it would be, but it did help him realize that he didn't care about what was right or wrong, or what was expected of him. All he knew, in that moment, was that he wanted more — he wanted Light and he would do anything to have him.  
  
"You taste like strawberries," Light said as he pulled away, his eyes full of mirth.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Light's lips found his for a second time. He playfully nibbled on his bottom lip, sending a rush of satisfaction through L's body. A moan escaped L's mouth and Light deepened the kiss. Light took the chance to climb onto L's lap, his hands resting on the man's slim hips. As a response to the change in position, L pulled away.  
  
"Ryuzaki," Light whined.  
  
"Yes, Light?"  
  
"More," he demanded.

L watched Light as he watch him, his eyes swimming with lust and something entirely unknown to him. Light wanted more? He'd given him more — at least, he'd given him all that he could with what little knowledge he had.  
  
He had one thing left.  
  
L put the key to good use.  
  
"Thank you," Light said when he felt the handcuff fall from his wrist.  
  
The response that L got from removing the handcuffs nearly blew his mind. Light showed him how much he appreciated the gesture, treating L like he was something beautiful — something that could be treasured. L had never felt such a way before.  
  
They came back down to Earth together. The silence of the room was welcoming as they collected themselves. L felt something change in him, something he couldn't and didn't want to name.  
L had never known anything to be as wonderful — as exciting, as pleasurable. It wouldn't be the last time they'd get together, he would make sure of that. Even if Light did end up being Kira, he didn't care. He'd put the blame on someone else just for the sake of keeping Light with him at all times.  
  
He'd do anything as long as he could continue to feel the way Light made him feel.


End file.
